Found You
by SenjaRizh
Summary: "Sampai kau buat jejakmu bagaikan debu sekali pun, seorang Kiryuu Zero tidak akan pernah terlepas dari jangkauan Kuran Kaname. Walau pun jarak terpisah hingga bertahun-tahun. Kekasihnnya, akan ia kembalikan ke dekapan."


**Found You**

 ** _Or Finally, I Found You as Original Tittle_**

 **By SenjaRizh**

 **Vampire Knight Hino Matsuri**

" **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil dalam cerita ini."**

 **WARNING! Alternative Universe. Short-fict. Typos. Sho-Ai with KanaZe (Kaname x Zero) pair. Romance-Fluff.**

 **Summary:** "Sampai kau buat jejakmu bagaikan debu sekali pun, seorang Kiryuu Zero tidak akan pernah terlepas dari jangkauan Kuran Kaname. Walau pun jarak terpisah hingga bertahun-tahun. Kekasihnnya, akan ia kembalikan ke dekapan."

OOOOOOOO

Layar kaca dengan ukuran 21 inci berkedip-kedip. Memancarkan seberkas cahaya beberapa gambar bergerak didalamnya.

Pemuda dengan bola mata beriris lavendel tengah menatap bosan pada televisi sejak satu jam lalu dinyalakan. Ia menyibak surai perak miliknya pelan. Sesekali melirik–lebih tepat mengamati--seraut wajah yang telah menghias hingga menit kelima belas. Menjadi sorotan publik dan kamerawan yang berada di sana.

Sedikit banyak, berbagai pertanyaan juga keluar dari mulut para wartawan. Mereka menaruh antusias dan mengerubungi layaknya semut menemukan gula. Sedikit isu, langsung serbu.

Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian mata pemuda dengan segenggam gelas coklat panas berada di tangan kanannya. Melainkan ucapan lelaki yang tengah disorot berbagai media. Dengan rambut sewarna obsidian malam dan mata _cinnabar_ yang menyiratkan ketegasan sekaligus arogansi tinggi dari sang pemilik.

 _Kau t_ _idak berubah, hn?_ Gumannya pelan.

Ia masih terpatri oleh rupa sosok yang berada dalam rekam mata. Di balik kacamata hitam, ia menerka. Emosi apa yang tengah ia cipta.

Kelebat ekspresi yang sama, kah? Yang sering ia berikan dari masa tiga tahun silam, setelah ia tinggalkan. Tanpa sepatah kata untuk mengakhiri perpisahan.

Atau kini ia telah berganti. Kemudian melupa pada sosok yang kini menyaksikan dirinya? Entahlah. Atau mungkin saja? Bukankah menghapus ia akan lebih mudah untuk menyembuhkan luka? Benar, ia menarik konklusi pribadi.

Bagai mencium debu yang tak berbau, mungkin begitulah lelaki yang pernah bersinggah di relung hati itu mulai melupakan dirinya. Namun, berbanding terbalik untuk pemuda yang tergugu tersebut, mau berapa lama dia berusaha mengapus jejak kenangan lama, bekas akan selalu dan masih terasa sampai kapan pun di hatinya.

" _Menjadi artis?"_ Ia ingat bagaimana serius raut muka sosok tersebut ketika dirinya menanyakan apa impian yang ingin digapai.

" _Benar. Aku akan memulai karirku di dunia entertaimen. Itu adalah permintaan adikku. Lagipula aku sudah diterima. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba di sana."_ Jawaban pemuda lebih tua hampir terdengar bagai harga mati di telinga pemuda bermarga Kiryuu. Ia yang berkata tanpa memandang getar keterkejutan yang tersembunyi di mata.

Jika itu memang permintaan yang bersangkutan dengan keinginan sang adik, maka apa pun yang nantinya dia katakan tidak akan berguna. Memang sulit, jika memiliki seorang kekasih yang mengidap _sister complex_ seperti dia. Utamakan keluarga. Apalagi si bungsu perempuan yang dimanja. Itu adalah saran yang pernah diberikan.

Karena tanpa bicara. Ia memahami, betapa kecil prioritas diri di hatinya. Sang Kekasih menelan ludah. Pemuda lain di sana bahkan tak menyadari, seraut wajah kekecewaan yang tertutup oleh wajah acuhnya.

" _Kau mendukungku, kan?"_ tanya sang pemilik _crimson_ dengan memasang wajah tak berekspresi. Namun dia tahu apa makna tersirat dari sana. Dan anggukan ringan—yang terasa berat oleh kepala pemuda _silver_ itu, dia terima dari sosok yang masih belum bergerak dari kediaman. Disusul kemudian dengan pelukan hangat menyambut dan merengkuh tubuh ramping remaja bermarga Kiryuu.

Sebenarnya sang pemuda—yang tengah dipeluk itu tidak tahu harus mendukung keinginan sang terkasih atau tidak. Karena dia tahu, menjadi seorang entertaimen akan bertatap muka dengan masalah dan isu yang menyerbu jika tahu kalau mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Parahnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tercipta dalam gender laki-laki.

Hubungan mereka bermula dari permusuhan tak sehat dan persaingan mendapatkan sepotong cinta dari perempuan yang sama. Kurosu Yuuki, yang ternyata adalah adik seorang Kaname Kuran yang menghilang dan terpisah darinya selama dua belas tahun. Meski mengetahui fakta tersebut, Kaname tetap mencintai sang gadis, yang bergeser menjadi cinta di antara seorang kakak kepada adik.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Zero justru berbalik memendam rasa pada sang kakak dan disembunyikan selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Namun, seperti ungkapan 'sepandai apapun tupai melompat, pada akhirnya dia akan terjatuh juga' dirasakan olehnya setelah Kaname mengetahui perasaan—yang ditelusuri secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dia yang takut akan adanya penolakan dari pemuda yang dicintai segera menghindar dan melarikan diri. Pikiran negatif dan pesimis Zero selalu menyertai ke mana dia pergi, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kaname Kuran, seorang bermuka datar dan sulit ditebak itu justru menerima perasaan yang bersangkutan. Menyatakan diri bahwa ia juga menginginkan keberadaan seorang Kiryuu Zero untuk selalu di sisi dan memilikinya secara utuh.

Zero hanya mampu membeku. Ketika dalam dekapan seorang Kuran Kaname. Dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bisa merasai kecupan selembut kapas seorang pangeran Kuran di bawah pohon _maple_ berguguran.

Hubugan mereka berlanjut dalam kerahasiaan. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang adik dan keluarga Kuran. Ketersembunyian yang terasa semakin hambar. Zero, menyadari sepenuh hati cepat atau lambat hubungan yang sudah berusaha ia jalin untuk utuh bersamanya akan goyah. Seumpana kelapa yang diterpa badai. Mereka sudah lalui itu. Tinggal menunggu, kapan pohon akan jatuh ke tanah.

Sepasang kekasih ini, masih ingin bersama. Namun juga terbesit satu pinta: perpisahan. Apalagi setelah menerima pernyataan Kaname yang ingin mewujudkan keinginan orang tersayangnya. Dan Zero berujung pada satu pemikiran untuk mengakhiri hubungan.

Bukan karena dia menyerah, namun untuk melindungi reputasi dan nama yang disandang Kuran. Dia akan memillih pergi dan tak menjangkau kekasihnya sebelum media publik mengendus. Huh, mereka sama saja seperti anjing pelacak yang tak henti mencari sensasi.

Waktu satu tahun tidaklah lama untuk membuat nama seorang Kaname Kuran melejit dan tersorot dimana-mana. Artis terproduktif dan pendatang terbaru yang telah menyabet penghargaan dan peran utama di hampir semua film yang dimainkannya. Seorang entertain dengan wajah –yang diam-diam dia akui--sempurna menawan. Serta feromon yang ditebarkan tanpa cela. Hingga mimik kontur wajah yang tersungging senyum kalem dan misterius--yang terkadang--bagaikan es, mampu menyita perhatian para agensi. Juga meluluhkan hati sejuta para penggemar.

Mengingat itu, mau tak mau dia harus mengambil tegas keputusan untuk meninggalkan diri dari sisi sang aktor. Meski pun tanpa persetujuan dan tak dikehendaki oleh pihak yang lain.

Zero menghilang dan bersembunyi berhari-hari. Berpindah lokasi bila perlu dalam jangka waktu selama dua tahun. Sedangkan sosok lain di sana, terus mencari keberadaan belahan jiwa hingga sering menghantui mimpi. Namun pemuda albino enggan memberikan radar eksistensi kepadanya. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk bertemu kembali dengan yang ditelantarakan. Seperti saat ini, dia bisa mendengar Kaname menyuarakan, dengan wajah datar, tetapi juga terselip kesungguhan yang dalam di tiap frasanya.

"Aku berjanji akan menemukannya." Jawaban mengudara melalui dua _speaker_ televisi miliknya.

"Boleh saya tahu, siapakah yang ingin anda temukan itu?" salah satu wartawan paling dekat bertanya. Sangat tertarik dengan deklarasi yang masih mengambang di benak sang penanya.

"Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku—" tangan Zero segera meraih _remote control_ dan mematikan kotak elektronik hitam di depannya. Tak ingin mendegar lanjutan kalimat yang dipublikasikan. Dan sangat kebetulan juga terdengar di kedua pasang pendengaran sang pemuda. Jika terus begitu, dia akan terus mengharapkan Kaname untuk mengejar dan menemukannya. _Oh, sungguh egois sekali dirinya!_

Sayangnya, jauh di palung hati, seorang Zero mendambakan akan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Hahaha.. konyol!" Ia mendengus geli. Usaha menepis angan yang terlalu muluk untuk dipeluk, namun juga akan jatuh sakit bila menukik.

"Lagipula, mana mungkin dia bisa menemukanku." Sambungnya lirih dan pelan. Sudah sejauh ini dia melangkah, tak mungkin baginya untuk mudah ditemukan oleh seseorang yang bahkan sekarang sedang bergelut dengan jam padat dunia hiburan dan permodelan—sebelum menjadi aktor, diam-diam Zero tahu Kaname sudah menggeluti bidang model. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan meregangkan pinggang sejenak. Masih dengan setia memegang gelas berlengan satu sisa coklat panas yang terakhir diminum, Zero menuju _wastafel_ untuk mencuci gelas sebelum bunyi bel menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Zero melirik enggan pintu dan berbalik menatap jam dinding di sebelah kiri atas ruang makan sekaligus menjadi satu dengan dapur. Pukul sebelas malam.

' _Siapa gerangan yang berani bertamu di hampir tengah malam begini?'_ Zero mendecak dalam hati. Akan dia maki siapa pun itu termasuk atasannya bila niat datang berkunjung ke kediaman sang pemuda hanya untuk urusan tidak penting. Langkah kaki sedikit terburu, membawa sampai di depan pintu. Ia membuka kunci dengan cepat dan mendorongnya ketika menyadari sang tamu memencet bel di luar dengan tidak sabar. Mengganggu gendang telinga tahu!

"Tidak bisakah kau—"

"Zero...?" mata Zero melebar. Tak mengindahkan kalimat yang terpotong juga ia rem secara mendadak. Dihadapnya, berdiri sosok pemuda berambut _hazel_ dan sepasang delima merah. Memberi tatap dengan seringai arogannya. Benarkah yang tengah memanggil dia ini lelaki yang barusan berdekralasi di layar televisi? Yang selama dua tahun tak bisa menjangkau radarnya?

"Kuran..?" hanya itu yang mampu pemuda penyandang marga Kiryuu keluarkan dari sepasang bibir yang bergetar. Ia tampak berdelusi. Tepat dibatas imajinasi dan faktual, kedua mata bertemu. Mengundang seringai sosok diambang pintu menjadi senyum kemenangan.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu juga, _m_ _y escape moon_..." Bisikan hangat yang mengalir lembut dari bibir sampai ke telinga kirinya. Zero bahkan tak sempat melarikan diri atau pun menutup pintu apartemen. Ketika lengan kokoh sudah membelit rengkuh dan membawa dirinya dalam ciuman panjang menuntut. Sapuan kecupan rindu yang mendalam.

Sampai kau buat jejakmu bagaikan debu sekali pun, seorang Kiryuu Zero tetap tidak akan terlepas dari jangkauan Kaname Kuran. Walau pun jarak terpisah hingga bertahun-tahun. Kekasihnnya, akan ia kembalikan ke dekapan.

Denting bergerak selambat siput berjalan. Begitu pun rengkuh yang dibawa Zero pada punggung Kaname. Kemudian berlari membelit tengkuk. Dingin yang menghangat.

Ahh, _Kami-sama….._ Bila ini mimpi, biarkan Zero berenang menikmati air yang terasa menyegarkan dahaga rindu di dalamnya sampai pagi menjemput.

Pintu terbuka lebar Zero abaikan. Atau ia sengaja pasrahkan kepadanya. Untuk kembali menyambut penghuni di hati. Sang tuan rumah Kuran Kaname.

 **~Fin~**

 **A/N:**

Yeey~ Rizhu kembali lagiiii! #dibekepberisikloo

Saya bawa fanfik VK lagi. Tapi ini cerita sudah pernah saya upload di note FB saya, Hahaha! #gakadayangnanyawoi

Jadi, cuma ngingetin aja, kalau nanti ada yang udah plus pernah baca, fanfiksi dengan judul "Finally, I Found You", yeeep--it's mine, guys~

yang saya publikasi di sini sedikit perombakan, namun inti ceritanya sama.. hahaha #dilempartelur

Kalau kalian udah baca sampai sini, sampek kasih review, hingga savefave, HUWAA~ arigatou gozaimasu~ minna-samaaa~

Dan, tak lupa guys, kritik dan saran kalau ada kata-kata yang nggak paham, sampaikan ya lewat kolom reviu~

btw, kalo saya buat KaZe angst ada yang minat baca nggak ya?

#digeplak

#belumkelartugaswooi

Okey,

Salam hangat saya, SenjaRizh _


End file.
